It has been proposed to use a power conversion system capable of outputting a large current by connecting a plurality of power conversion devices in parallel.
In such a power conversion system, for example, a common drive signal is supplied to a plurality of power conversion devices connected in parallel, and the plurality of power conversion devices are driven to output the same currents.
However, a variation in the output current of the power conversion device may occur due to a variation in components such as wires or elements constituting the power conversion device.
When the variation in the output current of the power conversion device increases and the current concentrates on a specific power conversion device, the power conversion system may be stopped so as to avoid destruction of the power conversion device and may not continue to operate.
In the past, there has been proposed a power conversion system that is configured by combining a plurality of power conversion devices having relatively small variations and suppresses the imbalance of the output current by connecting a reactor to output terminals of the power conversion devices.
It has also been proposed to suppress the imbalance in output currents of a plurality of power conversion devices by delaying a rise timing of a drive signal of a power conversion device having a large output current.